wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
BlizzCon 2009
BlizzCon 2009 was announced on 17 February 2009 and took place at the Anaheim Convention Center on August 21-22. The event's space was expanded from three convention halls to four. Activities * Hands-on play time with upcoming Blizzard Entertainment games * Discussion panels with Blizzard Entertainment developers * Competitive and casual tournaments for players to showcase their talents * Community contests with great prizes ** As per the forum announcement on 30 June 2009 Blue Post - Bashiok, the contests and rules have been announced. The direct link page is here. * Commemorative merchandise based on Blizzard Entertainment’s game universes * A silent auction * More exciting activities and attractions to be announced * Attendees can experience 20 minutes of the Goblin and Worgen starting areas of the next expansion. ** The zone maps outside the starting areas appear to be same as in WotLK. * Play 20 minutes of Diablo 3, including the new Monk class * Play 20 minutes of StarCraft 2 Single Player Campaign ** and Play 20 minutes of StarCraft 2 in the Community Tournament area * Concert to close! ** Ozzy Osbourne will be helping close BlizzCon! Blue Post - Nethaera Tickets * $125.00 USD per ticket (up from BlizzCon 2008, +$25.00 USD) * This year introduced a new ticket purchasing system via a queue. Rather than allow users to flood the server with one massive purchase period, the servers placed customers in a virtual line, checking each one out in order. *Sold in two batches: ** Saturday, May 16th, 2009 at 10:00am Pacific Time (California) (Sold out in 30 minutes) ** Saturday, May 30th, 2009 at 10:00am Pacific Time (California) (Sold out in 30 minutes) * Barcodes for tickets began being delivered via e-mail on 30 July 2009 * Several community websites have had contests to win tickets. ** WoWWiki ** WoWInterface ** WoWHead ** SteelSeries-J!nx-SwagDog-BradyGames-UpperDeck Blue Post - Bashiok ** Razer USA Ltd. ** Alienware/Dell ** nVidia * On a different note, a drawing was to be held to allow 200 people to purchase a ticket to the Laguna Art Museum's Blizzard exhibit. Included with the purchase of the ticket was a BlizzCon ticket ** Laguna Art Museum Blue Post - Nethaera Swag/Goodie Bag Images and information can be found here. * Grunty, the Murloc Space Marine (video) * Raynor n00b Figure * BlizzCon 2009 Battle.net Authenticator * World of Warcraft Magazine promotional booklet * BlizzCon 2009 Instant Hand Sanitizer (2.0 fl. oz.) * BlizzCon 2009 Souvenir Program Ticket (Redeem After Opening Ceremony) * Brady Games Bookmark/Quest Catch Me If You Can ** Find Brady Mercantile, use map to find five (5) treasures, and return to Brady. * BlizzCon Schedule/Map Foldout * Promos for Nvidia, Intel, Laguna Art Museum, Zipzoomfly, SteelSeries, Razer, Jinx and 3point. Coverage * DirectTV will again be covering BlizzCon via a Pay-Per-View event, and is also going to offer a streaming internet video of the same feed. Price is $39.95 USD, and includes code for Grunty. * The streaming internet video will be provided in HD Blue Post - Eyonix, including the following coverage items: ** Exclusive interviews and commentary ** Main stage presentations including opening ceremony ** Tournament coverage and team highlights ** Rebroadcasting of coverage directly following the live stream (so if you miss out on the first couple hours, don't stress!) * There will be a stream for the Warcraft III and Starcraft tournaments, free of charge to the viewing public. However, in order to get the highlights, the panels, and the full coverage, the DirectTV stream is the only option. Blue Post Europe - Slorkuz * You can also find coverage of the event on several websites: ** Azzor.com ** MMO Champion ** WoW.com * Read the full BlizzCon 2009 Day 1 summary. External links ;Press materials ;News Category:BlizzCon 2009